


Дживс и ужасная гангрена

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Дживс не устраивается на работу к женатым джентльменам. И вот почему





	Дживс и ужасная гангрена

Лето 1928 года выдалось особенно жарким. Все окна в квартире на Беркли-сквер были открыты настежь, но ни малейшего движения воздуха в жилище Бертрама У. Вустера не ощущалось.

Хозяин апартаментов лежал на не расстеленных простынях широкой кровати. Голова Берти уютно покоилась на плече камердинера Дживса. И молодой господин, и его верный слуга были наги как Адам на шестой день сотворения мира – если конечно, не считать одеждой кусочек пластыря на пораненном во время игры в гольф мизинце Берти. Подушечкой пальца Дживс выводил на животе своего нанимателя какие-то невидимые иероглифы.

Берти рассеянно глядел в потолок и курил сигарету. Время от времени он передавал её Дживсу, тот стряхивал её в пепельницу свободной рукой и возвращал хозяину. Единственными звуками в спальне были гул проносившихся внизу автомобилей да жужжание бившейся в стекло большой серой мухи. Они лежали так уже давно, минут двадцать, а то и все сорок – Берти не следил за временем. Из состояния оцепенения его вывело тихое покашливание Дживса.

– Мммм? – поинтересовался Берти, медленно поворачивая голову.

– Простите, сэр, я хотел поинтересоваться… Всё хорошо?

– А? Да, мой хороший, всё замечательно, – голубые глаза Берти светились теплотой и любовью. – Просто задумался вот…

– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, о чём, сэр?

– Да ни о чём, в общем… Так…

– Сэр? – в этом коротком слове Дживс в свойственной ему манере вместил целую палитру разных эмоций. То есть, человек посторонний вряд ли уловил бы в нем хоть что-то кроме учтивости, но Берти услышал и озадаченность, и беспокойство и даже легкую нотку нетерпения.

– Да ну, Дживс, ты будешь смеяться – сентиментальная ерунда, знаешь, в духе героинь романов Рози М. Бэнкс…

– Сэр? – повторил Дживс. Теперь в его голосе безошибочно угадывалась заинтригованность.

– Ох, Дживс, ты ведь теперь от меня не отстанешь, верно, приятель? Так и быть, расскажу. В общем, мне вдруг пришло в голову… Что было бы, если бы мы не встретились? Если бы агентство прислало тогда не тебя, а какого-нибудь жуткого типа, очередного носкокрада? Или, что еще хуже, хорошего камердинера, умного, красивого и всё такое… Но не тебя! Не тебя, понимаешь? Подумать только, вся моя жизнь… В смысле, наша жизнь, конечно, сложилась бы иначе! Даже страшно такое представить, Дживс!

– Понимаю, сэр, – как ни пытался Берти различить хитринку в голосе Дживса, но тот говорил совершенно серьезно. – Удивительно, но несколько минут назад я размышлял о том же.

– Неужели, Дживс? – восторженно воскликнул Берти.

– Именно так, сэр.

– И что же, ты тоже испугался, что мы с тобой могли не повстречаться?

– Нет, сэр, – уголки губ Дживса едва заметно дрогнули. – Проанализировав подобную вероятность, я пришел к выводу, что она была ничтожно мала. Судите сами сэр: вы нуждались в камердинере, а я нуждался в работе. Я не случайно выбрал именно вас из списка возможных нанимателей.

– Вот как?

– Мои рассуждения строились по следующему принципу. Бертрам У. Вустер из уважаемой семьи, следовательно, получил надлежащее воспитание и образование. Обладает легким и жизнерадостным нравом. Состоятелен, однако не кичится своим богатством. Не скуп, но и не расточителен – легко тратит деньги на путешествия, но не позволяет себе больших излишеств. Его гардероб (за некоторым, впрочем, легко исправимым исключением) является образцом гардероба истинного джентльмена. Ну и, наконец, он холост, и семьёй обзаводиться, судя по всему, не намеревается… Сэр, вы подходили подо все мои требования, так что иного варианта и быть не могло.

– Ничего себе, Дживс! – от удивления Берти чуть было не присвистнул, однако вовремя себя одернул. – Ты же меня даже не видел, откуда ты всё это узнал?

– Клубная книга «Ганимеда», сэр, – ответил Дживс, и уголки его губ дрогнули снова.

– Ну да, о ней я не подумал, – смутился Берти, но его смущение тут же сменилось любопытством. – Слушай, Дживс, а скажи… Вот с гардеробом всё ясно, с путешествиями тоже, но почему ты не хотел, чтобы твой молодой хозяин женился? В жизни не поверю, что ты с самого начала хотел меня… ну, в общем, для себя?

– Уверяю, сэр, подобных мыслей у меня не было, – в интонации Дживса появился металл.

– Не обижайся, старина, я ведь тоже говорю, что не было! Просто странно – ты блестяще организовываешь всякие там приёмы, содержишь дом в идеальном порядке, даже если мы испытываем нашествие полчищ гостей, легко запоминаешь привычки и потребности каждого своего подопечного… Неужели ты бы не потянул какую-то завалящую семейку, Дживс?

– Сэр, я не нанимаюсь в дома женатых джентльменов не от недостатка профессионализма… – металл в голосе камердинера перешёл к точке плавления.

– О боже, прости, старина, я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть, – Берти прильнул к Дживсу всем телом, крепко обнял его за шею и поцеловал в гладко выбритую щёку. – Я же понимаю, что это какой-то твой принцип. Просто чертовски любопытно, отчего он у тебя завелся.

– Это абсолютно не интересно сэр, – отчеканил Дживс.

– Чёрт, я глупый осёл, Дживс, – на щеках Берти заалели яркие пятна. – Надо же было сразу понять, что я наступил на какую-то больную мозоль, и тут же отойти, вместо того, чтобы топтаться по ней как последний разиня! Всё, Дживс, я понял, молчу-молчу!

– Сэр, поймите меня правильно, я вовсе...

– Дорогой, ты совершенно не обязан... – прервал Берти Дживса, однако тот всё-таки закончил свою фразу.

– ...не собираюсь что-либо от вас скрывать. Действительно, когда-то это воспоминание могло причинить мне некоторый... дискомфорт. Однако теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, оно кажется даже забавным. Оно и правда связано с женщиной, сэр.

– С женщиной? Ты что, любил её Дживс? – любопытство окончательно пересилило в Берти джентльмена.

– О нет, сэр, скорее наоборот, – уголки губ Дживса снова дрогнули, но весельем его лицо на сей раз не озарилось. – Но обо всем по порядку, если позволите. Итак, произошло это в Девоншире, в поместье, где мой род служил более двух сотен лет. У наших хозяев был единственный сын, мой ровесник Эшли, в котором они души не чаяли. Мальчик рос довольно смышленым, но вот беда, родители слишком избаловали его, так что управиться с ним могли с трудом. Об отправке в пансион не могло быть и речи – мать, видите ли, находила его слабым здоровьем, – а постигать школьные науки с гувернёром юный лорд не желал. Отчаявшийся учитель предложил супругам довольно неожиданный вариант действий: создать школу на дому. Он справедливо полагал, что их сын растёт слишком озорным потому что не играет с другими детьми и не видит примеров надлежащего поведения. Гувернёр попросил подыскать своему подопечному компаньона – тихого и покладистого ребенка, которого он был согласен обучать бесплатно. При одном условии – дети должны были воспитываться вместе. Носить одинаковые костюмы, получать одинаковые игрушки, вместе обедать, делать уроки, играть, ночевать в одной комнате...

– И таким компаньоном стал ты, Дживс?

– Угадали, сэр, – кивнул головой рассказчик.

– А как же твои родители, Дживс? Они не возражали? Ведь им, получается, пришлось подарить тебя чужой семье!

– К тому времени отец уже умер, и моей матери, простой скотнице в господском поместье, было нелегко прокормить мою младшую сестру и меня. О каком-либо образовании, как вы понимаете, сэр, и речи быть не могло, так что она была только счастлива, что у сына появился шанс выбиться в люди. К тому же... несмотря на то, что жизнь моя резко изменилась к лучшему, я знал своё место, и не питал никаких иллюзий относительно собственного будущего.

– А с тем мальчиком вы подружились, Дживс? – Берти сел на кровати, обхватив руками коленки. Вся его поза была сосредоточением крайней заинтересованности.

– О да, сэр. Мы проводили вместе много времени. Он был очень весёлым, к тому же, неистощимым выдумщиком. Поначалу я старался сдерживать его порывы, а потом он и сам перерос своё озорство, в сущности он был довольно добрым юношей...

– И что же было потом, Дживс?

– Эшли пришло время отправляться в университет.

– А как же поступили с тобой?

– Я стал учеником дворецкого, пожилого мистера Эскинса. Хозяева понимали, что через несколько лет ему нужно будет уходить на покой, и решили подготовить мистеру Эскинсу приемника.

– А не был на них обижен за это?

– Я был абсолютно и безоговорочно счастлив, сэр. Повторяю вам, я знал своё место, а для домашней прислуги дворецкие и камердинеры – это высший класс. Тот, кто успешно освоит эту профессию, уже никогда не станет чернорабочим, истопником или кучером. Одну науку я постигал на практике, другую – Эшли привозил мне свои прошлогодние оксфордские учебники – в теории, и, как мне казалось, твердо стоял на ногах.

– Ты собирался остаться в этом поместье навсегда? А как же путешествия, Дживс? Я думал, тебя всегда манила муза дальних странствий?

– Всё что я хотел тогда увидеть, сэр, я видел при помощи книг – иного мне в то время не хотелось. Всю прелесть путешествий я ощутил только в своей первой поездке, а это было уже в достаточно зрелом возрасте... Однако я отвлекся от предмета моего рассказа, сэр. После окончания университета друг моего детства окончил офицерские курсы, и был направлен на службу в колонии. Во время одного из индийских мятежей он отличился, получил тяжелое ранение, по которому и вышел в отставку. Лорд Эшли вернулся в отцовское имение совсем молодым, но уже инвалидом. Слава богу, обожающие его родители не дожили до этого дня. Хотя следует заметить, несмотря на ампутированную руку, он был довольно мужественен и хорош собой.

– Он тебе нравился, да, Дживс? – в голосе Берти не было ревности, лишь живой интерес.

– Можно сказать, что он был моей первой любовью, сэр, хотя, разумеется, и не догадывался об этом. Я с детства старался скрывать свои чувства... К тому, что я испытываю к вам, это не имеет ни малейшего отношения, сэр, – добавил Дживс торопливо.

– Ну, конечно, не имеет, мой хороший!

– Спасибо, сэр... Итак, в поместье появился новый хозяин. Через полгода он женился, а старый дворецкий уступил свой пост мне – мистер Эскинс был опытным человеком, он предвидел, что грядут новые порядки.

– И что же это были за порядки, Дживс?

– Молодая чета оказалась очень, гм... гостеприимной. В доме всегда обретался десяток-другой посторонних, причём, некоторые личности были весьма сомнительными, а кое-кого я никогда не видел трезвым – к последней категории, увы, принадлежал и мой наниматель. Поместье, бывшее некогда тихим и уютным уголком, стало походить на привокзальный паб. Чтобы обслужить такую ораву посетителей, повара работали в три смены, а горничные сбивались с ног, пытаясь поддерживать в комнатах хотя бы минимальную чистоту. Но всё это казалось детским лепетом по сравнению с испытаниями, которые сулил всему персоналу вздорный характер молодой леди.

– Неужели на твоём пути встретилось подобие тёти Агаты? – удивленно вдохнул Берти.

– Поверьте, сэр, по сравнению с нашей леди Элисон миссис Грегсон – сущий ангел!

– Что же она такое вытворяла, Дживс, жарила вас живьем?

– Очень точная метафора, сэр. Действительно, порой казалось, что эта женщина может испепелить одним взглядом. Она никогда и ничем не бывала довольна, а свой неукротимый гнев нередко вымещала на слугах. Горничные боялись показаться ей на глаза, чтобы случайно чем-либо не раздосадовать, у бедняжек чуть ли не истерика начиналась, когда они слышали голос хозяйки где-то в глубине дома. Лишь к одному человеку из прислуги леди Элисон питала что-то вроде симпатии, и этим человеком, на беду свою, оказался я.

– Ну что ты, старина, разве тебя можно не любить? – промурлыкал Берти. – Ты ведь такой замечательный! Даже эта ваша... Дживс, как зовут таких страшных ведьм с крыльями... Как-то на «г», гангрена, что ли?

– Вероятно, вы имели в виду гарпий, сэр, хотя слово «гангрена», полагаю, тоже подойдет, – говоря это, Дживс почти улыбался.

– Ну да. Даже ваша гарпия Элисон не смогла устоять перед твоими камердинерскими чарами, вот!

– Гм... Я был дворецким, сэр... Хотя вы не представляете, как близко подобрались к истине. С самого своего переезда в имение хозяйка взяла за правило советоваться со мной по любому поводу. Она вызывала меня по десять раз на дню – обсудить обеденное меню, узнать, что будет играть на очередном балу приглашённый оркестр, спросить, что я думаю по поводу того или иного её наряда, поинтересоваться, чем бы ей развлечь вечером гостей... При этом леди то и дело бросала на меня красноречивые взгляды, неестественно громко смеялась, а ещё, сэр, она обладала преотвратительнейшей привычкой крутить пуговицы моего пиджака!

– Бедняга Дживс, как ты переживал эту напасть?

– Пытался сохранять хладнокровие, сэр. Признаться, это мне давалось нелегко – иногда очень хотелось высказать леди всё, что я о ней думаю.

– Но ты этого, конечно, не сделал? Феодальный дух и всё прочее?

– Я очень старался, сэр. Но увы, хозяйка перешла в наступление. Однажды вечером, когда я сидел за письменным столом, погруженный в составление списка покупок, леди Элисон подкралась ко мне сзади, закрыла мне глаза своими ладонями и прошептала: «Угадай, кто!»

– Боже правый, Дживс!

– Затем ночью, когда я гасил свечи в опустевшем танцевальном зале, она накрыла мою руку своей.

– Какой кошмар, старина!

– А встретив меня через пару дней в коридоре, эта женщина ущипнула меня за ягодицу.

– Да что ты говоришь!

– Этот беспросветный ужас продолжался месяцами, пока наконец не наступила развязка. Леди Элисон застала меня врасплох в кладовой. Войдя туда, я положил ключ на мешок с крупой – это-то меня и погубило. Моя преследовательница шагнула внутрь и заперла замок. Она стала срывать с себя одежду...

– Фу ты, мерзость какая! – Берти задрожал от отвращения, словно увидал ползущего по стене таракана или ещё что-то столь же противное.

– Она кричала, чтобы я взял её прямо здесь, говорила, что хочет меня с той самой минуты, когда впервые меня увидела... Хозяйка тяжело дышала, глаза её стали совсем безумными от возбуждения, ещё секунда – и она бы на меня накинулась.

– Как же ты вышел оттуда живым, Дживс? – пискнул Берти.

– Полагаю, мне просто повезло, сэр. Я отвернулся к стене и произнёс: «Прошу, прикройтесь, мадам». Тогда она совершенно взбесилась – выбежала к гостям полуголая и объявила, что я пытался её изнасиловать.

– Да это не гарпия, это просто стерва какая-то, Дживс!

– Разумеется, я попросил расчет тем же вечером. А наутро с позором покинул дом, где служили ещё мои прадеды. Разумеется, я поговорил по душам с Эшли, попытался предостеречь его от бед, которых ему следовало ждать от супруги. Не знаю, поверил ли мне лорд – скорее всего, он просто не понимал, что происходит, будучи по обыкновению мертвецки пьяным. Я уехал в столицу без рекомендательных писем – хорошо ещё, что по факту несостоявшегося изнасилования не заявили в полицию. Служил в разных домах, постепенно зарабатывая добрую репутацию. В один прекрасный день я уже не искал работу – работа сама искала меня. Жизнь в Лондоне наладилась. Всё чаще стали поступать достойные предложения, но я больше никогда, – никогда, сэр! – не устраивался в дома женатых джентльменов.

– Бедный ты мой, бедный, – приговаривал Берти, уставившись невидящим взглядом в занавешенное окно и машинально накручивая на палец прядь волос своего камердинера. – Всё уже позади, родной. Клянусь честью Вустера, я не отдам тебя никакой гангрене!


End file.
